


The Giggling

by Anonymous



Series: Buzzfeed Panders [3]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gossip, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, POV Second Person, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the reader is a tired hardworking bean, they don't get paid enough for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As the new intern a Buzzfeed it's your job to print copies, make coffee runs, and sort emails. Really, that's all you're supposed to do, so how did you get roped into helping hide three of the biggest relationships the internet has been waiting for. You really aren't getting paid enough for this!(Warning 2nd person POV)





	The Giggling

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let y'all know, I don't post my work anywhere except for here on ao3. If you see it posted anywhere else with someone claiming to be me they're a liar so report them immediately! kk thanks!!!

You had been excited about landing the Buzzfeed internship despite the controversies the company has had. You were more excited to work and interact with the people there and learn new skills to beef up your future resume. It would probably be a lot of grueling scrub work, coffee runs, printing copies, sorting emails, all that stuff but you were excited none the less. Interns didn’t really have a fixed station to work in and were usually passed around when need or if they were shorthanded when shooting videos. It was a bit tedious at times but you enjoyed the work and they actually payed you too, so that was nice.

Kelsey approached your cubical meekly waving a stack of papers, “Hey, if you’re not busy do you mind running these copies for me and turning them in to HR? They just pulled me in to a video last minute and I really need these turned in by today.”

You assure Kelsey that it’s fine and that you’d be happy to do it, after all, the Buzzfeed employee’s schedules weren’t exactly consistent so you totally understand.

“Thank you, thank you, sooo much!” Kelsey said with a sigh of relief “You’re an absolute angle!”

You blushed at the enthusiastic praise, assuring her once again it was no problem as she quickly jogs off towards set. Sighing quietly, you quickly organize the papers into the proper order before heading out towards the long line for the copy machine, almost as long for the line for coffee in the morning. It took longer to get to the copy machine then it did to make copies but thus is the life at the office where all the copy machines were broken but one.

You haven’t the slightest clue _why_ HR was all the way across the other side of the building but you already made a commitment so you’ll just have to suck it up and have a late lunch later. During your first few weeks working here one of your fellow interns showed you a neat little short cut consisting of a winding narrow hallway lined with storage closets full of office supplies. It was mainly used to take naps in secret but it was mostly used but other interns to get from one side of the build to the other quicker then if they were to use the main route.

Not that you were in any hurry but you did still have a pile of emails to sort through and you wanted to at least crush through half of them today so they won’t pile over tomorrow. So short cut it was today! It was always unusually quiet through here and you never new why but you appreciated it none the less, a nice brake from all the hustle and bustle of the office.

Just as you were about to turn the corner, debating weather or not to stop by a vending machine for a quick snack, you hear giggling and freeze. You carefully take half a step back to hide behind the corner before tentatively peeking out to watch a curious scene unfold before you. There was Zach Kornfeld and Eugene Lee Yang softly laughing, fingers intertwined as they smiled at each other with such love stricken looks it was almost cavity inducing. It took you back to high school where you’d walk the seemingly empty halls and find gooey love sick couples leaning against lockers softly chatting and giggling to themselves about god knows what.

“You’re really stupid, you know that, right?” Eugene chuckled, nothing but pure adoration in his words.

Zach ugly snorted, face incredibly fond, “Yeah, well you decided to date me so who’s really the stupid one here?”

“God help me, what was I thinking?” Eugene smiled, bright and so very genuine you were almost blinded by the shire amount of joy radiating off of him.

Zach playfully stuck out his tongue and Eugene leaned forward to try and bit it only to have Zach pull away, giggling, at the last second. They lean their foreheads together, Eugene nosing at Zach’s cheek as if to seek attention like some sort of whining puppy and Zach, in turn, eagerly complies by going up on his toes and pressing a gentle kiss at the corner of Eugene’s lips. As Zach pulled back Eugene surged forward and captured his lover’s lips in a surprise kiss that was very much reciprocated immediately.

They continued to kiss and laugh and smile like love-stricken fools, fully enwrapped in each other presence that they were totally unaware of the outside world or the intern watching them. As sweet as this moment was you still had copies to turn in and emails to sort but at the same time you really did not want to be the one to ruin such a tender moment. You don’t exactly know Eugene and Zach personally but everybody in the office seemed to know that there had always been something between them. Turns out they were right and this must be the start of it. So very new and delicate, you understood why they chose to hide away from preying eyes. If the Buzzfeed executives got a whiff of this they’d hound down on the couple for views and the relationship would die before it could even bloom.

Just then you hear more voices coming down the hall behind you, getting closer and closer by the minute. Of course, the new couple at the front had no idea of this new development since they were too busy sucking face, like really, couldn’t they have at least hidden in one of the storage closets? Without thinking, you search behind you and find a nearby trash can then proceed to kick it over as hard as you can, causing a loud metal crash to echo throughout the halls.

You hear the whispered hiss of “shit” coming from the couple in front while the steps behind you hurry closer at a much faster rate. By the time they get here you hear the soft click of a door and know that the couple has finally hidden themselves out of sight. Two more fellow interns join you near the mess you’ve created and worriedly ask what happened. You give them a tight smile and string together a fib about you not having been watching where you were going.

\---

Three days later you were making a coffee run for about three different departments because you’re simple to afraid to say no to anyway for fear you make get fired. It’s quiet silly, yes, but you’re regarded with high praise for being such a hard-working employee it’s almost kind of worth it (as well as the small bonus you got last week).

Just as you have finished up and were heading back to your cubical to finish sorting through more god damn emails, you heard it: The telltale sound of giggling. You freeze immediately, a sense of déjà vu washing over you but different, different voices, different people. Once again you peek around the corner but this time, you’re in the wide-open halls of the stage building, seemingly empty save for you and apparently two others.

Ryan Bergara stood on top of one of the plastic benches that were randomly scattered along the walls of the hall, arms lovingly circled around Shane Madej neck who in turn had a firm grip around Ryan’s waist. They were arguing, of course, but they never once stopped smiling at each other, tripping over words with low wheezes and trickling laughter. Ryan seemed to be playfully laying all his weight onto Shane who was easily able to push the smaller man by his hips back onto the bench. This sequence carried on for a while, back and forth between them, like some sort of silly nonsense game only children could come up with. Once more, you got the sense you’ve come across a private moment not meant to be seen.

“Did you honestly think this would prove your point?” Shane wheezed, steading Ryan back on the bench and taking half a step closer so that he wouldn’t teeter off again.

“Shut up Shane,” Ryan quipped, giggling as he playfully nudged at the taller man “it was a better idea in my head.”

“And god only knows what goes on in there.” Shane smirked, earning a half-hearted kick on the shine from Ryan “Ow, you bruised me! I’m sensitive Ryan!”

Ryan rolled his eyes but still leaned his face forward to rub his nose against Shane’s, “Aw, did I ruin your perfectly snowy white skin, princess?”

“If I’m being scripted as the princess in this fairy tale, I am very disappointed that my prince has to stand on a crate of apples to compensate for his lack of height just so he can kiss me.” Shane said cheekily, wincing as Ryan unraveled one of his arms from around his neck and flicked Shane’s forehead.

“Ow! Hey, how dare you sir, I am a princess!” Shane chuckled, bring Ryan close enough so that he could reach up and kiss him silly. Ryan giggled into the kiss, rewrapping his arms around Shane’s neck and fiddling with the ends of his hair at the nape. Were this a cartoon you swear there’d be floating bubbly hearts over their heads and some sort of harp would be playing in the background.

Once more, you think back to the rumors floating around the office about these two having certain feelings for each other as well. Of course, none of the rumors were ever confirmed (until now) but you had a sneaking suspicion that this development in Ryan and Shane’s relationship has not been brought into light, yet. Privacy was a sacred thing amongst the employees at Buzzfeed but not so much to the executives so you understood why these two wanted to keep things on the downlow for a while longer. But seriously could they not go somewhere where there was a locked door available for them.

The nostalgia really started to hit you when you started hearing voices coming down from the other side of the hall, because of course. This times it was a group of techs lugging around sound equipment while chatting quietly amongst themselves. You vaguely recognize one of them, Annie Jeong you believe, but it was enough of a recognition for you to confidently wave at her and the rest of the crew and loudly announce your presence. The group winces at your loudness but the embarrassment seemed to be worth the trouble as you hear the tell-tale sign of soft cursing behind you and footsteps scattering further and further away.

“Oh, hey, what’s up?” Annie asked awkwardly.

Through grit teeth you mention how you _just_ finished making coffee runs and were wondering if her and her group would like anything since you just so happen to have some time to spare.

\---

A couple days later you find yourself having your lunch outside after another grueling morning of sorting through more emails because apparently people couldn’t be bothered to sort through them themselves. You sat yourself down at the ledge of the building where a set of stairs extended from its side which descended downwards in two tears; the top set going left then turning right towards the second. It was a nice place to unwind because during this time of day the sun hit directly on the other side of the build leaving this side with an ample amount of shade.

Just as you were about to take a bit out of your somewhat tolerable vending machine sandwich, you hear it: the giggling. Your eye twitches and you can’t help but sigh quietly to yourself as you wonder weather the couples here are just terrible at being subtle or they enjoy the exhibitionism. You lean forward, looking down passed the stairs placing your bet on which couple you’d find canoodling at the bottom. At this point you should probably take most rumors of who likes who as gospel because they usually turn out to be right, like right now.

Steven Lim and Andrew Ilnyckyj were getting very snuggly up against the stair wall, clinging to each other’s waists, foreheads touching as they laughed and flirted with each other. Steven, who was pressed up against the wall, seemed to have a much more coy air to him, grinning like some sort of Cheshire cat, meanwhile, cool, collective Andrew was a bit more flustered than usual. But both seemed to be very happy none the less.

“I missed you all day,” Steven whined, pouting adorably as he nuzzled into the crook of Andrew’s neck “you said we’d go out for lunch.”

“S-sorry, just got a bit caught up with things,” Andrew chuckled, cheeks flushed pink “Rie wanted us to test out a new mochi recipe she wants me and Niki to make for a video next week. We’ll go out tomorrow, promise.”

“Mmh, why can’t we go out for dinner after work today?” Steven asked, gently kissing up the side of Andrew’s neck causing him to giggle and squirm in place.

“I have a meeting later this afternoon,” Andrew said, a dopy smile plastered across his face “I’m not gunna be out until really late.”

Steven whined again, nosing under Andrew’s chin and kiss right over his Adam’s apple, “Nooo, you don’t love meeee!”

Andrew laughed, leaning back so that they were now face to face, he reached down and took one of Steven’s hands from around his waist and lifted the knuckles to his lips. Now it was Steven who was flushed pink as Andrew turned over his hand and softly kissed the center of his lover’s palm as if it were the most precious thing in the universe.

“Don’t be silly, of course I do.” Andrew murmured against Steven’s wrist.

Steven’s eyes were wide as if Andrew had hung the moon and stars up just for him, then he snorted, placing his forehead back against Andrews, “You’re such a dork.”

“Sez you.” Andrew grinned as he surged forward to capture Steven’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

You almost want to applauded the moment, it was absolutely rom-com worthy, truly much more entertaining then what most had to offer now a days. Like, “The Notebook” who? I don’t know her! But according to the rule of three everything is apparently more funny when it happens three times and right on cue somebody was coming. You hear the loud chatter of employees just around the corner heading towards the ally way the golden duo has situated themselves in. You quickly stand and make your way towards the other end of the roof patio and peek over the edge to find Curly and co bunched together as they laughed and chatted without a care in the world.

Curly turned to talk to someone on his right when he catches sight of you and waves enthusiastically, “Hey gurl, how you doing?”

You wave back shyly, informing him you were just fine and dandy.

“We’re going out for lunch, wanna join?” He asked.

You immediately accept, stating that you just needed to gather your things really quick so they should all just stay right there until you could come down.

“We got chu!” Curly winked.

You thank him and go back to your previous spot where your half-eaten sandwich and metal canteen lay sad and abandon. You look back down over the stairs and find, much to your charge, that even through the laughter and loudness that was Curly Velasquez the couple had not budged one inch. You wondered if this was a fairly new relationship or if they’ve been together for a while because if they have you wonder just _how_ they’ve been able to maintain it a secret from everyone. Seriously, you get that they’re in love or whatever but they really should have better aware of their surroundings if they’re going to be messing around in public spaces.

You take a quick look around your space, making sure you were truly alone and out of sight before chucking your canteen down the stairs. You wince every time the metal of the canteen and the metal of the stairs bounces and scrapes against each other, and so does the couple below. You didn’t really hear or pay attention to what they said, the only thing that mattered was that they finally stopped sucking face and scuttled out of the ally way.

You sighed, quickly descending the stairs as soon as your canteen reached the bottom, dented and chipped of paint. Ah well, it’s still usable. With that in mind you hurry out to meet up with Curly and his friends before heading out to lunch.

\---

You thought that would have been the end of it because, you know, the rule of three and all that jazz. But it was a lie! These idiots just kept popping up everywhere and every time without fail you had to help cover their asses without them or anybody else knowing. Seriously, you were either very good at finding people or they were just really bad at hiding, either way you’re commissioning for an office wide hide and seek match one of these days to test that theory. For now, though, you’re contemplating how long you can keep this up without everybody thinking your super clumsy and insane or worse: actually, go insane.

These boys did not know what the word subtle meant even if it hit them in the face with a freight train. Even when they weren’t off canoodling doing god knows in someplace they _shouldn’t_ be doing so, they were making heart eyes at each other from across the room. They were literally so in love with each other it was as obvious as day light. You couldn’t even begin to imagen how ridiculous they might have been before getting together

Eugene and Zach were the easiest to handle because they were part of the Try Guys so it was practically normal to see them all hanging off of each other. Now if only Eugene could stop staring at Zach like some love sick puppy every time the man was at even an arm’s length away from him, that be great. Ryan and Shane’s banter had turned from playfully annoying each other to full on flirting. To their credit they tried to hide it play it off like it was normal but, again, they were just so bad at it. Steven and Andrew were the worst of them all, they couldn’t even look at each other without having some goofy love-stricken smile plastered across their face. It was absolutely adorable and disgusting all at the same time.

Why were you doing this? What are you even getting out of this? It’s not like they asked you help keep their relationship a secret. Maybe they wanted to get caught? What does it matter to you if they do? You weren’t getting paid extra to do this. And those fucking emails keep piling up because you’re busy trying to help them!

You think about stopping often, just not do anything and let them get caught and have the whole thing just be over and done with. Just have it out in the open for all to see and nothing that they or you have to keep hidden. But then you stop and think about the Buzzfeed executives and how this whole god damn company runs on social media and exposure where nobody has any privacy what so ever. You think back to the relationships that were strained and crumbled because of it then look to the sickeningly happy couples you’re helping. How all they want is just a moment alone together and nobody else, because they know that once everybody finds out they’ll probably never truly get that again.

Really, most of your motivation is fueled by your inability to say no and the crushing guilt you would have afterwards if you were to stop now. So, you continue to help without complaint like a good little intern and for a while you think your doing a really great job.

Then things got weird.

\---

Everybody was staring at you; you could practically feel the dozens and dozens of eyes glued onto the back of your head. Especially, the eyes of three certain couples who now seemed a bit more weary around you. You worry for a moment if you accidently let something slip which caused the whole office to finally find out about the poorly hidden secrets you helped keep. You don’t really think so but you can’t be a hundred percent sure.

Two interns corner you during one of your brakes and badly whisper, “So, is it true?”

You asked them to clarify because you honestly had no idea what they meant.

“That Curly and Gadiel were screwing in the bathroom yesterday?” The other hissed loudly, seriously, does no one hear know how to be subtle.

You asked them where they heard such nonsense and why the hell they thought you knew anything about it.

“We heard that you were in the know of a lot of secrets since you hang out with a lot of the top tier Buzzfeed employees.” One said, eyes filled with jealousy and curiosity.

“Like, has Jen really fooled around with all of the LadyLike crew?” The other asked eagerly.

“Has Quinta been doing some shady stuff on the side?” One questioned, both stepping closer towards you and you taking a giant step back to get some air.

You once again asked them to clarify about the bullshit they were spouting and why in the seven layers of hell would you know absolutely anything about it.

“Oh, you know,” the other waved their hand in a flipped sort of way “you’re just really weird, you know?”

“Yeah,” One agreed “real observant and sneaky like. You have to know a lot of really interesting things, right?”

You glared at them, long and hard until they squirmed uncomfortably under your stare then you silently walked away, totally done with the conversation.

\---

A producer, whose name you can’t be bothered to learn, seated themselves on top of your desk right next to your laptop just when you were in the middle of sorting more god damn emails. You resist the urge to sigh tiredly instead opting for a much too cheery smile and politely asking how you can assist them. The producer smiled slyly, leaning in close while you leaned back because this was already a red flag if ever you saw one.

“I heard a rumor,” They began “that you’re a little birdy that knows stuff.”

You were seriously contemplating in strangling someone; you didn’t know who yet but you would gladly start with this guy in front of you. But you don’t say that, instead you asked them to clarify what they meant by that.

“You know,” The producer whimsically waved their hand around “like about naughty little employees doing things they shouldn’t or dirty feuds between coworkers or new couples sneaking about.”

You squint at them, face steady and blank as you firmly tell them you haven’t the slightest clue what they were talking about.

“Oh, come on,” They chuckled deviously “we’re office workers, gossip is all we have to keep us sane these days. Now spill, I wanna know everything you know.”

You tell them that won’t be learning much at all because you don’t really listen to or partake in any gossip what so ever. It’s true for the most part so technically you weren’t completely lying, you hear rumors, as does everyone, but you never went spreading anything around.

“Are you sure?” They asked with a cunning smile “Lying to your superiors is not a very nice thing little inters like you should do. You know, that right?”

You assured them that you knew this and that you absolutely had nothing to say on the matter of gossip or anything related to it. You also inform them if that if there is nothing else, they wanted that you really should get back to sorting these emails because really, nobody else was doing so.

The producer huffed childishly, climbing off of your desk and strutting away, “You really are just another boring little intern.”

You smiled sweetly but the apology you provide is dripping with jagged sarcasm.

\---

Everything came to a head when Sara corners you at the elevator, at first side glancing you as you both patiently wait for the elevator to come down then full on pouncing once you were both alone inside. You mean pounce in the metaphorical sense in which she straight up demands you to tell her exactly what rumors you’ve been spreading about Shane and Ryan. Her tone is protective with just a hint of nervousness but still put together it is quite terrifying.

You lift your hands up in mock defeat telling her that you haven’t heard or said anything and why the hell do people keep assuming you do?

Sara pulled back a bit, brow still frowned and mouth a hard line, “It’s just…I’ve been told you’ve popped up at certain times in certain places and know certain things.”

You sighed deeply, getting really tired of people’s cryptic bullshit, and asked her to clarify.

“I don’t know if I can,” Sara admitted, wringing her wrists nervously “because I don’t know if you know what I know what I think you know.”

You’re starting to connect the dots right about know but just like Sara you are unsure if she is truly a trustworthy ally. Ryan and Shane’s relationship is nobody’s business, especially not yours, you shouldn’t even know about it in the first place. And even if Sara is Ryan and Shane’s friend you are really sure if they’ve told her about it or if she just found out like you did or maybe she’s just asking about a whole different thing.

You took a breath and asked her what kind of rumors about Ryan and Shane had she heard specifically.

Sara blushed, shifting from one foot to the other, “Just…some really raunchy rumors, you know?”

You asked if they had anything to do with Ryan and Shane’s relationship being more than just platonic.

The frown between Sara’s brow returned to her face, “So you _were_ the one that said they were screwing in the studio.”

You quickly denied this statement before pausing a moment and asking if that was actually true.

“Of course not!” Sara squawked “It’s just a bunch of stupid rumors like that going around! And not only about them, there’s a bunch of others with different groups of people as well.”

You nodded, stating you heard the one about Curly and Gadiel as well as the one with Jen and the LadyLike crew, but that is all. You emphasize that you’ve only _heard_ about these things from others trying to ask you what you know. You also asked why is everybody assuming you know anything about any of this?

Sara shrugged, an apologetic look softening her face, “You’re new, the new people usually get blamed for all the drama that happens around here. I’m really sorry I kind of started to believe it too.”

You accepted her apology and said how you understood that she was just being protective of her friends. But you really wished people could just be straight forward about things like this and that Ryan and Shane could stop making out in the hall.

Sara went stiff and wide eyed again and you slapped a hand over your mouth, berating yourself for your clumsy stupidity. There was a beat of silence before Sara shrieked out a high pitch, “You do know!”

You sputtered and choked on your words as the whole story came tumbling out of your lips like a jagged waterfall. You tell her how you found them but didn’t want to disturb them but just as you were about to leave there was always someone coming down the corner. You secretly help provide long enough distractions for them so that they either have enough time to hide or the people are convinced to turn another direction. You complain about how you’ve been doing this for weeks now and that it’s really starting to become a distraction which is really, really bad because the email you have to sort through everyday just keeps getting bigger and bigger and you’re really, really, tired.

“Whoa, okay, hold on,” Sara soothed, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder “take a breath, okay.”

You do as your told taking a few gulps of air and sighed, long and heavy, then asked if knew and if she didn’t to please, please, please not tell anyone. Especially not Ryan and Shane.

“Yeah, I know,” Sara said and a wave a relief washed over you “I’m like one of their best friends so obviously I know. Have they really just been making out in the hallways and having you secretly cover for them?”

You nod, tired and happy to finally have somebody to complain to about these idiots in love.

“You know what,” Sara said, rubbing at the bridge of her nose “they deserve the rumors going around, especially for being so reckless and causing you all this unnecessary stress.”

You told her it was find but if maybe she could tell them the next time if they really couldn’t wait to make out at home that they could at least find a room with a door and a lock.

Sara laughed, “Yeah, I’ll be sure to tell them. Also, I’m gunna have them apologize to you.”

You said that it really wasn’t necessary.

“It really is,” Sara insisted “maybe add in a well thought out muffin basket as a bonus ‘thank you for keeping our relationship a secret because we’re too stupid to do so ourselves’ gift.”

You laughed, telling her that you will gladly accept the muffin basket because it sounded really nice and you honestly do deserve it. Both of you laughed and the elevator dinged as it announced that you both have finally reached your destination. You part ways still giggling to yourselves about how ridiculous this whole thing was.

\---

Adam confronted you at the brake room near the coffee station, timidly asking if you two could talk. You made a hunch, looking him straight in the eyes and asking if this was about Steven and Andrew. He nodded in response and as soon as your coffee thermos was full you screwed the lid back on and gestured for him to follow you. You lead him into an old supply closet, taking a generous sip of coffee and silently signaled for him to start talking.

Adam nervously cleared his throat, “Okay, so, there’s been rumors going around-”

You told him that you definitely heard that there were rumors going around but that was it. You had no idea what they were about or why people keep asking you. Adam seemed to be a bit taken aback by this and a little more nervous than before, were this any other time you would have taken pity on him and offered an apologetic yet patient smile. But it was early morning, you have yet to have your coffee so you weren’t fully awake and you were frankly tired of all this rumored, secret couple bullshit. You bluntly tell him to get to the point of it all.

“Yes, well,” Adam sputtered quietly “some things have been going around about Andrew and Steven that are…not that nice. People keep saying how you might know something about it but now I’m not so sure.”

You tell him that he isn’t the first one to think this and he probably won’t be the last one either.

“So, like, do you know?” He asked, unsure “About Steven and Andrew being…you know, about them?”

You rolled your eyes stating that, yes, you know about their relationship, mostly because they wouldn’t stop making out like wild monkeys in public places along with the other idiots.

“What other idiots?” Andrew asked curiously before shaking his head dismissively “Never mind, they were doing what in public?”

You tell him everything, about finding them behind the stairs, dark corners, and half-closed closets and how each and every time you secretly alerted them when someone else was coming. You tell him how these to morons don’t know the meaning of subtle and that you’re surprise they lasted this long in secret without you there.

Adam rubbed at his temples, sighing deeply, “Of course they did, of course they did…I am really, really sorry, about them and about me. I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything just…stupid rumors that I shouldn’t have listened to.”

You told him that it was fine but that if Andrew and Steven truly had any questions or beef with you that they themselves should confront you directly.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it, they’re just…” Another long, deep sigh was pulled from his lips and you couldn’t help but truly relate to him at this moment “…they really are idiots and I’m so, so sorry about that.”

Again, you told him that it was all fine but if he really felt the need to apologize that he should send the two idiots over with your favorite case of beer.

Adam laughed, tension finally unwinding from his shoulders, “What brand do you like?”

\---

And of course, the rule of three applied to this situation too because just as you were about to go out to lunch Keith and Ned hurriedly huddle around your desk. They speak in not so quiet whispers, elbowing each other and trying to speak over one another which jumbled and mixed their words. You let them continue this for a few minutes more, seriously just contemplating all the life choices that have led you to this moment in time.

You’re a good employee who did all their work and then some with minimal to no complaining. You were polite and nice when you needed to be, you were even tempered and kept to yourself, you were a good person damn it. You paid your fucking taxes and when through four years of debt inducing university to get this internship. So, why the fuck were you being punished for it.

You sighed, loud, long, and oh so tired, catching the attention of not only Keith and Ned, who finally shut up, but a few other employees as well. When you’re done you tell Keith and Ned to follow you out because Curly had invited you to lunch again and you weren’t going to miss that the prospect of a payed lunch just to get dragged back into some stupid drama. They comply with your whishes and follow you out front where you were finally alone and away from preying eyes and ears. You turned to them with a tired expression and straight up asked if this was about the rumors involving Eugene and Zach.

“Uh, yes,” Keith said, quickly reorganizing his thoughts and contorting his face into a peeved frown “we don’t really appreciate you spreading rude shit about our friends.”

“Look, we get that you’re new but it’s not the greatest first impression to be starting drama.” Ned added with a glare.

You bluntly stated that this wasn’t a confession, you were only asking if this was what this conversation was about. You also tell them that you have been asked this question by multiple different people and that it’s getting very annoying. You do not appreciate being accused of things you had nothing to do with just because you are the new intern.

The two men shrunk back with guilt ridden expression like scolded children, murmuring quiet apologies towards their shoes. You sighed again, you’ve been doing that a lot lately, telling them that it was fine but in the future they should really try getting all the facts first before going and pointing fingers.

“Yeah,” Ned said guiltily “but also, since that’s out of the way, can we ask you something else?”

You informed them that you did indeed know about Zach and Eugene’s “secret relationship” after finding them canoodling in the halls several times and then proceeded to secretly help them avoid being discovered each of those times. It’s a story that you already know by heart seeing as you’ve had to repeated three times already.

Keith giggled and softly whispered to himself, “Canoodling.”

Ned meanwhile looked to be rather peeved but you were certain it was not at you, “Seriously, they kept swearing up and down that somebody was stalking them when really they were just messing around like teenagers?”

You nod, mirroring his face of disappointment and annoyance, you also mention catching them necking in the brake room once when they thought it was empty, they hadn’t even bothered to close the door.

“Oh god,” Keith chuckled “what a bunch of losers.”

“They honestly deserve to get caught at this rate,” Ned said, exasperated “but thanks for not letting them get caught anyways. You’re like a patron saint for dumbasses.”

You told Ned that if that’s true then you expect a shrine and offerings brought in your honor. Preferably in the form of take out from that new Thai place across town.

“We’ll send them over with the appropriate offering so that the ritual maybe complete, oh righteous one.” Keith said with a dramatic bow.

You laughed at his dramatics as you waved goodbye, departing in a much lighter mood then you have been all week.

\---

The next day more things happened but they were much better things then they had been the past couple days. First, right as you walk into the office, Ryan and Shane are anxiously waiting by your desk with the largest muffin basket you’ve ever seen plus a large thermos full of delicious smelling coffee. You cork and eyebrow at them and they replied with sheepish smiles as Ryan carefully placed the muffin basket on your desk and Shane tentatively handed you the thermos.

You pop open the top of the thermos taking a deep inhale and appreciating the riches real coffee has to offer instead of that shitty instant coffee they have here at the office before taking a large swig. You hummed happily, finally looking back to the two fidgeting men with matching guilty expression and you can’t help but smirk as you watched them squirm.

“So, yeah,” Ryan softly murmured, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket “we’re sorry for, you know, all of this. And also thank you for, you know, help even though we didn’t know.”

You told them you appreciated the gifts and apology but, in the future, if they still wanted to keep this relationship of theirs a secret, they should try and keep their hands to themselves until they could get home. Or at least find better hiding spots where they couldn’t be found so easily.

They both flushed red and you desperately hold in a snicker as Shane cleared his throat and said, “Duly noted.”

Then around lunch time, just when you were about to head out maybe raid the Tasty pantry, Zach and Eugene approach your desk, seemingly arguing with each other in a low voice. You stare right at them and they immediately cease all bickering and movement as soon as they feel your eyes on them. They smiled meekly as Eugene lifted a large plastic back of what you hopefully assume is Thai food from that place you mentioned to Keith and Ned yesterday.

You readjust yourself back on your desk chair and nod, silently signaling them to come over. They did so dutifully, Eugene placing the bag carefully on your desk and Zach adding a large drink along side it. You smiled at them thanking them for the food and they shyly shrugged, embarrassment and guilt clear in their body language.

“Just so you know,” Eugene began “we really do appreciate what you did for us even though we probably didn’t deserve it.”

“Also sorry for calling you a stalker and buying into office gossip.” Zach added.

You accepted their apology and advised them that in the future they should at least learn how to properly close doors if they were going to be making out in the brake room again anytime soon.

The duo cringed, flushed scarlet with embarrassment as Eugene quietly mumbled, “Okay, we deserved that.”

Finally, after work was over and you finally put a big enough dent in those damn emails, you set out for home. And just as you were about to exit out the front door Andrew and Steven intercept you, both with a familiar shade of red filled embarrassment and shame high on their cheeks. You greet them politely and asked if there was anything that you could help you with and you take some sadistic delight in watching them fidget as they struggled to speak.

Firstly, Steven pushed a brand-new metal canteen into your hands, “Adam told us how you busted your old one to warn us and…yeah.”

You smiled, thanking him before turning to Andrew expectedly, who in turn sighed and handed you a large case of your favorite beer. “Sorry…about…everything.”

You accepted the last apology of the day, graciously taking the case of beer and chuckling at the ridiculousness of it all. You tell them that much as well as trying to be subtler about their daily escapades in the future or they may one day finally get caught canoodling by somebody else. You were meet with serious twin nods and blushing faces, satisfied you bid them goodnight and make your way towards the parking lot.

Should you have taken an internship at some a mundane office firm instead of instead of this nut house? Probably. But then again you wouldn’t have a full case of beer to drown yourself in for the entire weekend, plus a new canteen, left over Thai food, and muffins.


End file.
